Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
Owing to the foregoing improvement, the terminal may acquire image data using a camera. Furthermore, the terminal may receive audio data using a microphone. However, there has been inconvenience that the user should directly control the terminal to display image data as well as control the terminal to output audio data in order to display the image data while at the same time outputting the audio data.